Mew and Me
by LifeIsABlankCanvas
Summary: A little drabble. Nepeta x reader. I don't own Homestuck or you. Don't like don't read. Simple.
1. Chapter 1:Hangin with Nep

You woke up to the sound of light knocking on your front door. You dragged yourself out of bed and threw on a (favorite color) jacket. It was much to big on you but you didn't care. You trudged down the stairs of your hive. Crap! Your lusus was in the kitchen! Best to avoid your lusus now, you don't really feel like being lectured. You sneak past the cooking room with stealth and ran to the front door. When you opened it a small body jumped at you and knocked you to the floor with an 'oomph!'. You looked up to see your flush crush, Nepeta Leijon. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! I have big mews! Very big mews!" she basically shouted to you. "Shhhh! Come upstairs to my room and then you can tell me all about it. Ok?" you ask her. You can't risk getting caught by your lusus especially when you have a friend over.

You both proceed to head upstairs and into your room. "Sorry it's a bit messy" you say. You hear very fast padding of feet against your floor then a squish. You look back to see what happened and you notice Nepeta sitting in your pile of stuffed animals. You laugh softly then jump in right beside her, lying on your stomach. "So what's the big 'mews'?" you ask using one of her cat puns. It's actually quite fun. "One of my ships have sailed!" she fangirl squeals. "Which one Nep?" you have to know. You and Nepeta take your ships very seriously. "Equius and Aradia!" "OMG! YAY!" You are extremely happy. You have been personally trying to get this ship to sail. "Tell me all about it" you pretty much demand of her.

*time skip brought to you by the knight of time*

"Awww~ So cute~" you respond after she tells you. "I know right!" she squeals. You two hug each other out of pure happiness and you blush a deep (blood color). "You wanna go to the park?" you ask. You and Nep love to play there. "That sounds purrfect!".

You arrive at the park. You slip your fingers into her hand and blush again. She examines the play ground and takes off towards a 'tree house', dragging you behind her. You reach the tree and follow Nepeta up the ladder. You look down for a split second. Uh oh, wrong move. Your hand slips and you let out a yelp. Nepeta whips around and grabs your hand just before you fall. "Be careful (y/n)" she tells you before turning back around and continuing to climb.

You are soon at the top and looking down at all the other people there. You lay down on your stomach on the wooden plank of the supposed 'treehouse' (It was literally just a plank of wood around the middle of a tree). Nepeta lays down beside you. "Nep?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a beautiful sunset?"

"Very purrty"

You take her hand in yours and scoot a bit closer. She turns her head to look at you and you feel soft lips against yours. Your eyes go wide and Nepeta pulls away. "sorry" she whispers and an olive green tear run down her cheek. You wipe it away with your thumb and lean in. "Nep, I-I'm flushed for y-you". You gently kiss her lips and she kisses back. When you pull away, she says. "Flushed for mew too". "I guess its time to update the shipping charts" you add and earn a laugh from her. "Yep, this one with mew and me". This day could not have gotten any better.

**A/N: alright so this is my story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I know it's sooooooo cliché but oh well. Byyeeeeeee 3**


	2. Chapter 2: extended ending

It has been a week since you and Nep have officially been in a matespriteship. Though, you have only talked to her over Trollian. You assume that it would be nice to invite her over.

You are sitting on your couch watching [fav/tv show]. This show is beautiful. You decide that your 3 hour marathon will now sadly come to an end. You hop off the couch and head upstairs to your respiteblock to contact your new matesprite.

-username [u/n] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 2:43-

U/N: hey! wanna come over?

AC: :33 oh! Hi there (Y/N)! Sure it would be purrfect to come over! Be there in 5 mins!

U/N: ok! See ya then!

-username [u/n] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 2:45-

True to her word she came and knocked on the door lightly. You went down to greet her and opened up the door. She walked in rather calmly other than like the last time. You both walked in your living room and decided to watch some tv.

After a while you asked Nepeta if she wanted to hang in your room. "This is getting kinda boring. Wanna hang in my room?" "Oh sure!" She replied happy that you were going to do something other than watch cartoons though she did love them very much. You led her up the stairs and to your room where you promptly threw yourself onto the bed. She just sat down beside you. You sat up as Nepeta layer down. She was soooo cute. You pulled her head into your lap and lightly stroked her hair, careful to avoid her horns. (She took her hat off down stairs during cartoons. It was excessively hot in your hive) She took notice of this and smiled up at you. You leaned your head down and kissed her lightly. She kissed back and pulled away, blushing madly. You had to admit you were too.

You decided to get out your Nintendo 3Ds and play Pokemon together. You two had fun and too soon she had to go home. You waved goodbye and walked up to your room and lying on your bed thinking how lucky you were to have her as your matesprite. Sleep soon engulfed you and you dreamed of hanging with Nep.

**A/N: So should I continue this? Like little side stories with no plot? Or just end it here. I'm sorry but I have no intention of making this into a plot-story type thing. K byeee~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3: At Nep's House

You woke up to the sound of your alarm blaring at you to 'Get the hell up there's shit to do'. Isn't your alarm clock just so nice? Well, you did have Karkat over when you programmed it.

You flop out of bed and head into the shower. You think about what you're going to do today. _Lets see. Well I have...nothing and...nothing. _You finish your shower and slip into a (fav/colour) t-shirt and some blue jeans. _I could sleep, play video games, visit Nepeta, get some food, or- WAIT! I could visit Nepeta! _You messily throw a bag together consisting of a snack, a notebook full of your ships and fanart for said ships, and your phone.

You sneak down the stairs ever so quietly to avoid your lusus and sneak out the door of your hive. You...run back inside. Truth be told, your kind of scared to go out on your own. You never really went out, just stayed at home talking over Trollian. You head back up to your room and grab a weapon. You know how dangerous it is to be out without your lusus. You grab your twin daggers and hold them in one hand and head back downstairs. You start your journey to Nepeta's hive/cave thing.

~~time skip brought to you by...pancakes. cuz pancakes~~

You arrive at Nep's hive/cave thing. You still don't know what to call it. (help I don't know what to call it!) You step inside and follow a long corridor to Nep's living place. When you get there you find her sleeping in a pile of blankets. You stand there not wanting to wake her up. She looked so peaceful like that. You walk over and sit down next to her. You open up your notebook and begin sketching a new ship.

A minute later you hear her stir next to you and look over. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches much like a cat would. You smile at her. She sits for a bit not noticing you before you cough awkwardly. She yelps a bit and falls backwards.

"Sorry (y/n). I didn't know you were here!".

"It's alright! Just wanted to see my matesprite!" You hug her not giving her time to react. She quickly wraps her arms around you and you stay like that for a bit before pulling away and examining the shipping wall. "So Nep" You say "Got any new ships?".

"Yep! This one right here" She says pointing to a new drawing on the wall, eyes gleaming. You get up to get a better look at said drawing and realize it was of you and her holding hands with a heart above it signaling matespriteship. You feel your face heat up and turn a deep shade of (b/c). You reach over and grab your notebook, opening it up to a page where you drew you two together. Nepeta in the front, you hugging her from behind. It was pretty good if you did say so yourself. (don't gimme that crap like 'its horrible' or 'its not good' you know you are proud of at least _some _of your work. even if you can't draw like a professional)

You tore out the page gently and handed it to her. She looked at it a blushed olive. She grabbed a tack from a box and hung up the picture next to the one she drew and smiled. You two sat down in her pile of blankets and compared ships. You two had roughly the same shippings but you with a little more considering you watch the beautiful thing called anime. (if you don't you need to. right now. RIGHT. NOW.) Soon you fell asleep, Nepeta right after you.

When you woke up, the sun was setting. _Oh my Gog I've been here an entire day?! _You think about waking up Nepeta. Not that you wanted to, she was just so cute asleep. So you tore out another piece of paper from your notebook and leave her a note.

_Nepeta,I woke up late and realized I didn't tell my lusus I was sleeping over. Had a really fun time and hope to see ya again soon. Your wonderful Matesprite (Y/N) :)_

You step out of her hive/cave thing and begin the trek back home.

**A/N: soooooo yep that happened. um yeah so someone told me to continue so I did? well Ill probably do a New Year's one tomorrow cause yeah. no guarantees. I forgot to mention earlier but if you seem girly in this fic that's cause I originally wrote this to be a Nepeta x girl!reader. sorry. Alright byyyyeeee~!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Years with Nep

**A/N: Ok so really quickly this is going to be a human au. If you are a boy reading this, sorry if you seem a bit girly cause I originally wrote it as a nep x fem!reader. Also, I'm so sorry I updated late! I'm a horrible human being! .**

You are currently sitting at your computer logged into Trollian waiting for one of your friends to be on. It is 7:30 am on December 31st, otherwise known as New Years Eve. You heard that your friend Jade was hosting a New Years party. It was going to be tonight at 8:00.

Oh look! It seems that your friend John is online!

-(Trollian handle)TH began trolling ectoBiologist EB at 7:32 AM-

TH: JJJJOOOOOHHHHHNNNNN

EB: hi (Y/N)!

TH: John! Are you going to Jade's party?

EB: Yeah! You?

TH: Yup!

TH: See you there! Bye John!

- (Trollian handle) TH ceased trolling ectoBiologist EB at 7:36 am-

EB: bye

You proceed to flop on your bed gracefully and pull out your Nintendo 3ds and play Pokémon X.

~~time skip cause I'm lazy~~

You turn off your Ds and check the time. Oh my Gog! It's 7:00! And you haven't even begun to get ready yet! You jump off your bed and throw open the closet door. You search through your mounds of clothes to find a dress/tux. Your dress was (fav/colour) and came to the middle of your calves. It was flowy at the bottom and tightened a bit at the waist. Your tux was black with a (fav/colour) bow tie/ regular tie. (I'm sorry I'm not really used to describing tuxes cause I is a girl!) You laid it out on your bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

You got out of the shower and dried your (length) hair. You quickly made your self look presentable and slipped on your shoes. You forgot how you were going to get there and it was already 7:50. You open up your Trollian again and contact your friend Kanaya. He older sister, Porrim can drive. You get a reply from Kanaya that her sister was willing to take both of you to the party at Jade's. You go downstairs and wait on the porch.

They arrived at your house and you get in the back with Kanaya. She was wearing a floor length jade green dress that suited her quite well.

"(Y/N), How are you and Nepeta?" she asks, curious.

"Good. In fact, Nepeta is coming to the party and I can't wait to see her! I bet she'll be so pretty." you tell her.

"So I heard you two were together for 3 and a half months now"

"Yep around that time"

You continue to talk until you arrive at Jade's place. The music is pretty loud, no doubt that Dave's managing it. You walk inside where everybody is gathered in the living room. Well except Dave of course he's in the corner where they set up his turntables. You scan the room for your girlfriend and find her sitting on the couch, hands folded neatly in her lap. She's wearing an olive green dress that comes to her knees with a little black belt around the waist. Her black hair is curled inward a bit and you see a hint of makeup on her face. You walk up behind the couch and put your arms around her neck. She stiffens at the sudden contact and turns her head around to see who is there. She relaxes when she sees you and smiles. You walk around the couch and sit beside her, wrapping your fingers around hers. She turns to you and smiles one of those smiles you can't seem to get enough of.

Time passed quickly with watching the New Years show and dancing to the awesome beats Dave played on his turntables. It was now only a minute until New Years. They had the count down going. Everybody stood next to each other and counted along with the show.

10 _omg its almost here_

9 _so close_

8 _what about the whole kissing tradition thing?_

7 _oops didn't think about that one_

6 _Gog damn what am I going to do?!_

5 _only 5 more seconds to decide_

4 _um ummmmm_

3 _OMG!_

2 _oh well!_

1 _i'm gonna do it_

"Happy New years!" the tv blared. You leaned over a kissed Nepeta lightly. She kissed back and though it was only a moment it felt like forever in your own little world.

**A/N: okay so for some reason this shitty site decided to delete the last few sentences of this chapter. sorry for that but now its all fixed! :)**


End file.
